


New Toys

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Magic Cock, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wingman Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: After a long day, Beau finds a very pleasant surprise in her nightstand. She and Yasha put it through its paces.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	New Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful imaginary_golux.
> 
> Loosely inspired by the works of RaeDMagdon, queen of magic-cock lesbians.

It had been a long day, and Beau had been looking forward to nothing so much as a long soak in her tub in the tower. That completed and her muscles relaxed, she went rummaging through the wardrobe hoping to find something a little...swanky? Yasha had mentioned that she was planning on spending the night. Just - out of the blue. No prelude, no grace. Just an assertion and an insinuation. Thank Ioun that they’d been alone. 

And she knew that Yasha didn’t really care what she was wearing. It’s just - sometimes you want something more than the plain vanilla breastband, you know? She continued searching, now opening the drawers on the little nightstand beside the bed. Surely Caleb knew that she would want a change of underwear after the day’s slog…? 

Black silk boxers: perfect. She tugged them on and had nearly turned back to the rest of her outfit on the bed when something rolled inside the same drawer, catching her eye. A small cylinder, swaddled in parchment and bound with a bit of twine? She unwrapped it to discover - oh - she’d heard of things like this, but with Caleb’s arcane skills…

Beau began power-skimming his meticulous handwriting. _Hope you can make use of this... will work for either of you…“Ja, bitte” to attach or enlarge…“Nein, danke” to reduce or detach...transmits fluid and sensation._ “Holy shit, it’s a magic fucking cock.” She stared down at the organ in her hand and considered herself wearing it. Then considered Yasha wearing it. “Oh, damn. I should...I should test it, right?” she asked the empty room. The clock on the nightstand told her she had ten minutes. That was enough time, right? 

“Caleb, if this goes wrong, I will break your spindly wizard limbs,” Beau muttered before shoving her hand into her boxers and muttering “Ja, bitte.” Her eyes immediately widened. It did not go wrong. It, in fact, went very, very sensitive. Almost instinctively, her hand started stroking. “Just a- just a quick one to take the edge off,” she muttered, pulling down the boxers and grabbing a washcloth with her other hand. 

Ten minutes was not quite enough time. Or, at least, it was enough for Beau to finish with herself, wipe the new appendage clean, mutter a quick ‘nein, danke,’ and pull on her boxers and halfway button the shirt she had picked out.

Notably missing: pants. 

Yasha, at least, noticed it, as soon as she let herself in. “Beauregard, I feel a little overdressed.”

Beau gawped back at her. The skirt included a long slash up the side that exposed most of her left leg, and the sweater clung to her muscled torso. “I, uh - you look great - I got distracted - Caleb gave us a thing!” She held out the magic dick like an offering. 

Yasha’s eyes widened. “Is that?..” Beau nodded. “Goodness.” 

“I, uh, was going to ask which of us wanted to wear it first, but I think in that outfit I very much want you to fuck me.”

“Mm,” Yasha hummed agreeably. “To be honest, in your current outfit, I very much desire to fuck you as well.” 

“You know,” Beau said, now fully realizing her current state, “that’s a fair call.”

They both hesitated before Yasha’s lips parted with a tentative question. “Um, Beau, if you don’t mind? Um, how does it work?”

Beau’s mouth ran dry. “It, um. Maybe I should just. Should just.” She sank to her knees as her brain combusted. One hand snaked reverently in through the slit in the skirt, its treasure in tow. She could smell Yasha’s arousal through the skirt. And only through the skirt, she discovered as her fingers immediately found coarse curls. Deep breaths, expositor, she reminded herself. “How is that?” she managed.

“Good,” Yasha agreed. “Now what?”

Goddess, how could she just ask something like that. “Now…’ja, bitte.’”

“Oh! That is. That is a part of me now.” Yasha’s eyes somehow widened further with desire. “What was that phrase? ‘Ja, bitte?’” No sooner had she finished speaking than Beau could feel the toy swell under her fingers. “Goodness. Caleb was...very generous.”

“Very generous indeed,” Beau quipped, and with that she could wait no longer, ducking her head under the slitted skirt. 

“That cannot be comfortable for --oh!-- you,” Yasha objected. Beau wished she could see the way her eyes rolled up in her head but the sounds and tastes would have to do.

“I’m used to prayers and meditation sessions,” Beau replied, letting the tip of the toy back out. “ _Lengthy_ meditation sessions.” This belied her lack of actual experience with a cock, but if the way Yasha’s fingers were tightening in her hair are anything to go by...well, Beau’d always been more of a physical learner, anyway. 

It’s a little cramped under the skirt, but Beau’s pretty agile and her mouth soon found a rhythm that had Yasha moaning her name and thrusting needily. Beau’s not gonna lie - she’s kinda getting off on having this big, powerful woman literally at her fingertips. Okay, really getting off, if the slickness between her legs was anything to go by. But she’s had her fun for the moment, which means it’s Yasha’s turn. Beau’s head bobbed in and out until finally Yasha found release. “Mm.” Beau managed, and worked herself free of the skirt. 

“That was…” Yasha’s eyes refocused. “That was incredible, thank you.” Despite her orgasm, her eyes flicked down to Beau and then over to her bed. The bed with the mirror in the roof. “I have an idea I would like to try.” [“Uh. Uh-huh.”] She measured her words, then spoke: “Would you mind if I put this in your ass?” 

“Uh,” Beau repeated, fingers absently unbuttoning her half-done shirt. “Uh, yeah, okay, only…” She searched the nightstand, finally finding a small pot of oil. “Okay, yeah, what did you have in…” Beau’s voice trailed away as she turned back around just in time to watch Yasha peel off her sweater with all the flexing and rippling of muscle that that entailed. “Oh _shit_.” That wasn’t fair, Beau decided, as the aasimar shucked off her skirt as well, leaving her in just her not-yet-familiar skin and one _very_ unfamiliar addition. It looked...good? On Yasha? Or at least proportional at this slightly larger size, the same way the slightly smaller version had looked more natural on her. But still, for lack of a better term, fuckable. Insertable? It’d be a stretch, especially from behind, but probably a _gooood_ stretch. 

Beau was still standing there, a little numb, when Yasha, having taken the jar from her, caught her attention by saying “I think I took too much.”

“You can never have too much lube,” Beau replied automatically, sliding her boxers down over her lean hips, eyes still focused on Yasha, now slick, erect, ready. 

“I was thinking I could do you--”

“Yes, please,” Beau cut the taller woman off from correcting herself. Hastily she turned and bent slightly, bracing herself on one of the tall bedposts. Beau wasn’t going to lie, she appreciated the sharp intake of breath from behind. But not as much as she appreciated reverent, warm fingers, slicking her with oil. “Okay, that should be enough. So, what did you have in mind?...”

One carefully explained and negotiated kink later…

Yasha lay on her back in the middle of the bed, pillows propping her maybe halfway up. Her hands were on either side of Beau, wrapping around her middle like a girdle, as she slowly impaled herself on the barbarian’s temporary member. Beau inhaled, exhaled, banished a joke about opening her chakras, and slid down the last inch. “Oh, fuuuuck…” Inhale, exhale. Careful now, let her body get used to it. She hasn’t felt this full in...ever? 

“How is it?” Yasha asked, voice delicate, breath hot on her ear.

“Good,” Beau managed, and slowly inched up and down, earning her a bitten-off curse. “Yeah, you too?” The aasimar’s braids bounced against her shoulder in a nod. “Okay, here goes,” she muttered, working up and down, slowly at first, patiently working her way back into an easy rhythm. 

“That is...very nice,” Yasha gasped, and thoughtfully added a hand between Beau’s thighs. Two big, blunt fingers were enough, as if Beau wasn’t full enough before. Beau reached back to brace herself, hands knotting in Yasha’s hair. And, you know, putting a little bend in her back to really show off her abs and tits in the mirror, an effect which Yasha’s low growl seemed to approve of. 

“Are you- are you going to be able to come like this?” Beau managed. Head shake. “Or do you need something on your clit?” Head nod. Okay, expositor, you can’t reach with your hands, but… Her right leg hooked around Yasha’s thigh, putting one callused heel in play. _That_ earned her a love nip on her collarbone: good. She wanted to feel Yasha come inside of her, and with that goal in mind, modulated the bounce and jerk of her hips.

“Unh - close -” Yasha’s other hand pressed on her breast, forcing her down, hard and fast. Okay, Beau thought, a little faster: I can do this. A little faster, a little faster-- With a howl that made Beau very glad that the rooms were lined with Silence spells, Beau could feel thick spurts of come inside of her. Beau’s pace slowed slightly as Yasha’s orgasm tailed off and her own fed into it, clenching around Yasha’s fingers. 

“Unngh,” Beau signed and leaned back, letting Yasha take her weight, wriggling to the side enough to kiss her. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah,” Yasha agreed. “Though we should probably get cleaned up before we do much else.” 

“Very, uh, practical,” Beau agreed. She extricated herself from her lover to flop onto the covers. “Remind me to buy Caleb something _really_ nice the next chance I get.”

“Mm,” Yasha hummed and nodded. “I was going to remind you that there is a large tub in the next room.”

“Yasha, I like the way you think.” Just, maybe, ten minutes from now, Beau’s spent body added.


End file.
